Reef Ley-Fay and the Anima's Tale
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What if Anima were part of the Wizarding World? What if Harry became a Anima? What if he went by a new name with a new appearance? How would this effect the world? A Harry Potter of a different variety arrives. How will the Wizarding World of the UK deal with Harry Potter AKA Reef Ley-Fay? Will it Survive, red to find out. Unsure of paring at the moment. enjoy. OOC Harry!


Yo Ryu Tamashii/SunDragonSoul here with new story.

I just feel like making this story because it seemed like an interesting idea to me. This is due to these questions that have been going through my head like How would the Wizarding World react to a +Anima? Could the +Anima create their own magic if they were in the Harry Potter Verse? Those questions have drove me to making this story. Hope you like it.

Reef Ley-Fay and the +Anima's Tale

By SunDragonSoul/Ryu Tamashii

Ch 1 Birth of +Anima

* * *

The ocean was qucikly filled with the might of a storm. The thunder boomed and crashed, while lightning flashed and danced across the sky. The wind howled into the night like a angry demon. The rain pelted everything in sight, chilling it quickly to the bone. The storm possesed no concept of mercy, but didn't injury just one person. The only sound not related to the storm was a car driving off from the sea cliff.

The Sea cliff was an imposing peace of land, tall and ending with a long drop. But this isn't important, the only thing that should matter was the poor child falling into the sea, where a few sharks were swimming about.

The child looked about 5 years old despiting looking smaller and thinner than he should. He had black hair that was matted with some blood. He has emerald green eyes that seem to shine outward. His skin while pale was courved with cuts and bruises. His skin was also tight on his frame and showing bones, showing he was under fed. This child is Harry Potter, "the-boy-who-lived," a child who survied the killing curse. But he dose not know any of this, he dosn't even know his own name.

When the child hit the water, the kid was splashing trying to keep his head up but it was no use with the sea waves splashing him and forcing him under water, with the child trying again and again, with the only show for his effort is his lungs gaining sea water in them.

The shark quickly swam towards the strugling child, curious of what was happening. The child quickly looked at them and suddenly strange black gill shapped markings apperaed on his neck. From these markings gills and grayish shark like scales started to cover his body from his torsu to his legs leaving his arms and face untouched from the scales, with his legs quickly transforming into a shark tail, with a fin apperaing from his back. His teeth soon changed mimicking a shark teeth exactly. This child unique transformation didn't stop their, with his hair chaning to a silvery white color, and his eyes changing from their emerald green to an ocean blue.

The boys eyes glazes over and his new shark instinc toke over. He took a deep breath, leting the water and air go through his new gills. His body quickly swam forward warding off the comming sharks. He then quickly swam over to a school of fish and quickly bit into one, knowing his body needs food badly. He quickly devoured the fish leaving only the bones, and the scales he scraped off with his teeth. It contniued this until he has eaten 3 fish already. His body now full it quickly swamed towards the nearest shore, with him swiming rather as fast as possible, knowing his body will need warmth soon.

As soon as the child's body reached a shore line, that appereared as a large island with a few towns on the shore. When he finaly touched the dry sand, his body lost the shark scales and back fin, his tail seperated back to two legs, his teeth changing back, and his gills returned back to an orginal skin, all just leaving his silvery white hair, ocean blue eyes, and the black gill like marking on his neck. He quickly climed up near the street, so his body could be seen, before the shark like instinc of the boys released control, causing the boy to collaspe on the sand, his body exhuasted from the transformation and swiming.

* * *

(Next Morning) -Animus, Aquaria Southern Sea Front Beach-

It was a normal morning for Aquaria. The sun was rising rather calmly, the sea waves were coming in, and the birds were chirping. A lone jogger was enjoying the cool air along the beach, as the world wakes up around him. He was of rather simple feartures with the only noticable detail was the claw like tatto on both his uncovered lower arms. He has jet black hair that was short and spiked a bit. His eyes are a gold color and a bit feline. His skin is lightly tanned. Going down both his arms are incarnent claw like mark. He wore a sleeveless light grey shirt, a pair of lose black pants, and a pair of dark grey sneakers.

He was doing a simple jog before he found a 5 year old, silvery white haired male child covered in bruises, cuts and proably his own blood, colapsed on the sand, shocking the jogger. He quickly acted with out thinking and brought out his cell phone, quickly calling 911 hopping to get him to the hospital soon.

"Hello," The person on the other line said.

"Yes is this the hospital," The man said his vocie filled with panic, hoping he can help the poor child.

"Yes what is the Emergency sir," The other person replied hearing the anic in the man's voice.

"Can you come down here, their is a silvery white haired 5 year old boy here lying in the sand covered in bruises and serious cuts along with some of his blood it look likes," The man said trying to keep calm.

"Ok sir we will be coming a soon as possible, please give us your name and, a adress or area so we can get their,"the person on the line said understanding why the man was tring to act calm.

"I am Nero Shade, and I am at the Aquaria Southern Sea Front Beach near the main road, is their anything that i can do," the man now named Nero said hopping to help the 5 year old.

"Yes please try to make sure he is still breathing, that is all, and the Ambulanced should be their in about 10 minutes, dont worry sir help will be their soon," the other man said before hanging up.

Nero quickly closed his cellphone and moved towards the child, quickly putting his ear to his chest looking for a heart beat. when he found it he quickly relaxed happy to hear the beating. He then too a look and made sure that he was breathing. Quickly spoting the rising and faling of the childs chest Nero quickly started to relaxed.

* * *

(25 Minutes Later) -Animus, Aquaria General Hospital-

The trip to the hospital in the ambulance was nevre wracing for Nero. He now found him in the waiting room hoping the child would get better. He felt for the poor boy who he found, hoping he will be just fine.

"He is going to be fine sir," a nearby nurse said gently.

Nero then just sat their, wish for any way to help the silevrette child he helped bring in. He was alteast glad to get the kid their quickly. He didn't want to see a child in that kind of condtion any day. A sound broke him from his thoughts

"Hello, are you Mister Nero Shade," a Doctor said coming up to him breaking his thoughts. The doctor had short neatly trimed brown hair. His eyes are a simple brown color as well. His skin is a bit paler then Nero's. He wears a outfit that fits for a doctor.

"Yes, I am Nero Shade," Nero replied to the Doctor.

"I am Doctor Shi, I am incharge of the care of the child you brought in, please come with me," The doctor now named Doctor Shi said gesturing Nero to Follow him.

"Is anything wrong with him," Nero asked wooried for the child. He worked with children so he hated seeing them hurt.

Both Dr. Shi and Nero soon stoped infront of the Elevator, the silence was almost defining to oth of them. took a deep breath before releasing and continuing the conversation as the Elevator door opened and the stepped inside, clikc the floor the needed to reach.

"Well first the child has shown abuse recently done to his body, and that it was not the first time that happened to him. Their are signs of older abuse mostly on his back and arms a bit. His body is also malnurished and seems to have been regularly starved. Their are multiple blocks on his magic core, and his mind, and a Horcrox in his skull. The only good thing I can say is that he just recently gained a +Anima," Dr. Shi said as he checked Nero's reaction to what he just told him.

Nero after every word slowly grew angrier and angrier until even his +Anima within him reacted, as he begant to growl. His +Anima activated and jet black fur covered his arms and hs fingers were replaced withh black razer sharp claws. A growl began to emit from the back of his throat, mimicing a Panthers.

"Where are those people, I want to rip them limb from limb for what the did to an inocent child, I would love to hear a reason for their behavior while a rip them limb from limb," Nero growled out his anger easly able to be felt by .

"Calm yourself Mr. Shade, think about the child first and don't let him see your anger, he might think it is directed at him," Dr. Shi said holping to calm the Panther+Anima before the Elevator reached the floor.

Forutnatly his words were heard by Nero and he took a deep breath, as his claws turned back into human arms. The elevator door soon opened afterwards allowing both to leave as the walked towards the silver haired child's room. When the entered the room, it revaled the silvery white haired child still unconcius, laying in only a hospital gown, which revealed a mark on each side of his neck looking like gills.

"Mr. Shade as you can see the child is still very unconcius, though he has been recently stiring, so he might wake up soon," Dr. Shi said camly as he looked over the clipboard.

"That is at least good that he is starting to Wake," Nero said as he sat in one of the chairs to rest.

"True, but we must be careful when he wakes for he has been most likely abused greatly and wll take some time for him to adjust" Dr. Shi said as he put down the clipboard with the silver haired childs information that took.

"Should I go and get him some clothes, the clothes he came in are kind of oversized rages that wont fit anyone," Nero asked the Doctor.

"Yes but be careful we dont want him to be scared from anything," Dr. Shi said before he quickly added a piece of paper to the clipbaord.

"Ok then, call me when he wakes up," Nero asked as he sat up and then headed out to get some more proper clothes.

"I do hope you will get over your abuse young child, you deserve it," Dr. Shi said as he walked out of the room and hailed a nurse.

"What can I do Sir," the nurse asked. She had simple blonde hair that went down her back, with her eyes a dark blue, and light skin. She was wearing a simliar uniform to Doctor Shi.

"Miss Amy can you alert me to when the Child in this room wakes, as well as get him some food also, he will be hungry when he wakes," Dr. Shi asked the Nurse named Amy

"Sure sir i will alert you when he wakes as well as bring him a meal," Nurse Amy said.

* * *

Well i do hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow. If you find any mistakes please inform me through review or Message

Please Review and Flames will be used to roast Marshmallows.


End file.
